Try As I Might
by lachrymose-anthrophobe
Summary: The Gallagher Girls resume their typical lifestyle: that is, spying, training, fighting, etc. But outside their school lives, there are their social lives.


**A/N: I don't own any of these characters, as they belong to Ally Carter.**

**This will be entirely in Cammie's POV.**

CHAPTER ONE

Joe Solomon had taken us, the sophomore class at Gallagher Academy, to a shopping mall. Of all places for a group of elite spies-in-training to go...a shopping mall? Tina Walters, who had shrieked in excitement upon being in a place so _normal_, had been let down almost immediately. As well as the rest of the group. When Mr. Solomon said "Girls, we aren't here to shop. We're here to practice tailing," I could've sworn I heard Tina whimper.

As we walked into the mall, I leaned against my best friend, Rebecca Baxter, though she much rather prefers Bex. Strike that, she doesn't _prefer _it. She _demands _it. And trust me when I say, there is a fine line between being daring and being utterly stupid. Teasing Bex falls into the second category. "Tired already?" she asked me. I shook my head. If there's one thing I learned as a Gallagher Girl, it's to never admit defeat. Even in situations like this. Also, I'd have willingly bet Joe Solomon was awaiting my answer for a reason to pounce on me for a lecture about alertness or something,

"It's just, it's really strange being in a place so...so regular. Different." I couldn't put my feelings into words but I knew Bex understood me. At Gallagher Academy, we spend our days surrounded by girls who could easily take on any adult in a fight - girls who could turn any object into a fatal weapon - girls who just weren't like the rest of the world. In this mall, we could almost feel like regular teenage girls. Almost.

At that moment, two girls our age walked past us, loaded with shopping bags and blushing at the sight of Mr. Solomon (who I might add, is what you might call a "hottie"). "Bex, see those two girls? What can you tell me about them?" Mr. Solomon asked once they were out of earshot. "The girl on the left injured her ankle recently. Probably in a match of tennis. You can tell because her right arm is slightly more defined and the quick way she walks. She has wealthy parents, judging from the name brands she's currently wearing and the hair extensions. The-"

"Good," Solomon's voice interrupted. Despite his brusqueness, I knew he was pleased. "Cammie, tell me about the girl on the right."

"She's left handed and a good 4 inches taller than her friend. So I'm guessing she either plays basketball or it's in her genes - probably the former, judging by her shoes. Her hair is black now, but was originally blonde. She probably goes to a private school around here because a uniform is sticking out of the corner of her bag," I say, not missing a beat.

"Nice work. Now that you girls are all warmed up, I will assign your tailees. These will be boys from an elite school you may or may not have heard of. Please refrain from being distracted," he added with a pointed stare at my friend Macey McHenry, a self-proclaimed flirt. Mr. Solomon read off the names one by one. I was barely listening. I wondered what it would be like to come here every week with my friends. Far away from danger and weapons.

"Cammie," his voice snapped me out of my reverie, "You'll have to tail Zachary Goode. Neither of you know what the other person looks like. Figure out who he is and your mission is simple. Get him to buy you a meal." I almost snorted. A meal? That's what all these years of training have been for? To be able to get a free meal? I couldn't help it, the idea was ridiculous. Mr. Solomon raised his eyebrows, but otherwise said nothing about my incredulity.

I walked off, still chuckling at the ridiculousness of this mission. I stopped by a couple of shops, not because I wanted anything, but because I had to keep up my cover. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a boy walking towards me. He had broad shoulders and a muscular but lean physique. His hair was brown and gorgeously messy. His eyes were the deepest, most absorbing shade of green that - _oh Cammie, snap out of it. You're a spy for goodness's sake._

"You dropped this before," a soft, masculine voice said. I turned around startled to find the boy standing right in front of me. He was holding up a pencil. It could've been anyone's pencil, which is why it made such a good excuse to come talk to me. Loads of people carry pencils around and would've thought that they actually did drop it. I would've thought the same if it weren't for the fact that I had brought _nothing _with me on the field trip. I took a closer look at the boy. A bulge in his coat pocket caught my attention. A knife. Every spy had to carry a weapon and that was his. I sighed. This must have been Zachary Goode. When I didn't take the pencil, he smirked. An adorable, crooked grin that made me roll my eyes.

"I'm Eric, nice to meet someone who doesn't fall for that trick," he said. _Lie, _I thought. I might've known who he was, but he still didn't know that I was his tailee. I needed a cover.

"I'm Katie. Do you live around here?"

"Nah, I'm just here to visit a friend," he replied, not missing a beat. How was I supposed to get him to buy me lunch? Right..._be flirtatious_.

"Aw, it's a shame," I said, batting my eyelashes, "You seem so much more interesting than the guys that do live around here. I thought it might be nice to have a fresh, and rather attractive face around town." I almost vomited at the girlishness of my own words, but I had to keep playing.

"Well, Katie, who says we can't still be friends. Can I get your number?" _Oh shoot._

"Um, well, this is embarrassing, but my parents won't let me have a cell phone. Probably for this exact reason. But so what, Eric. We have tonight to just be friends. Speaking of which, there's this pizza place around here. I thought we could check it out," I suggested. 'Eric' smiled.

"Sure thing."

So that's how Zachary Goode and I went on our first "date."


End file.
